royalty_and_jewelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kings and Queens/Wilbert I
Wilbert Nathalie's Nest was a beautifully decorated single room apartment. With a double canopy bed, a balcony looking out towards the city and an excellent history inside its walls. It was not long past dawn, an hour or two after, and today crowned the day that Wilbert would be crowned Lord Wilbert Cunningham. But, first he would have to endure breakfast with his lord and lady parents, his Queen Sister and Knight brother and his soon-to-be lady wife. :My sweet, darling and persuasive lady wife. It was Dean who suggested to their father, Lord Atticus, that Lady Esmeralda should marry Wilbert. Dean was in Greenbridge when Lord Vincent Helvet suffered his fall. After returning from Greenbridge, Dean spoke highly of the Lady Esmeralda, telling them all of her inner and outer beauty. He also pulled Wilbert away after discussing it with their parents and sister, informing Wilbert that she was "the least shy under someone", as Lord Vincent confided to Ser Dean multiple times. Wilbert couldn't help but find that quite nice, but he wondered if Lady Esmeralda would allow him near her legs. She was certainly wonderful to look at, and he did feel a twinge in his pants when she bowed down to the King and Queen. It was only her Lord Father that worried him. Lord Helix was clearly unhappy with their marriage, he kept glancing coldly towards Wilbert during last night's welcome feast. Wilbert tried his best to avoid his glances. During last night's feast, Lady Esmeralda sat beside him, but Wilbert hardly spoke with her. It obviously didn't bother her, as she enjoyed catching up with Ser Dean, and speaking to his lady mother, Gwyneth. His father, Lord Atticus, warned him this morning privately, "You don't have to talk to her, but if you want to keep Clanton Gardens, you need a son from her", his father's warning echoed through him. But, he had the right of it. Wilbert earned Clanton Gardens, losing a hundred and fifty men taking it, it was his by right of plunder. He wouldn't mind having a son or two, he just hoped that Lady Esmeralda thought the same. Snapping out of his thoughts, Wilbert gestured to his squire, Jace Lonham, to pour him another goblet of lemon tea. His lady mother wanted him to remain sober for their breakfast, "If you want her to love you, my dear little one, then she has to know you sober", she wooed sweetly. Wilbert certainly had no feelings of love for her. All arranged marriages were like that. There was no love between Isolde and the King, their loveless marriage was spoken off in the castle, but in the city, they were loved by the smallfolk. If only the simple-minded folk knew the truth, Wilbert smugly thought. Wilbert knew secrets that his Lord Father had hidden from all three of his children, yet he had a sly suspicion that Isolde knew the secrets he knew. He had no idea if Dean knew of the secrets. :The doors to Nathalie's Nest opened loudly, and the royal caller stood up abruptly, as Lady Esmeralda entered the room. "Lady Esmeralda of the House of Messer". The royal caller cried. All the Cunningham's stood up to greet her. She bowed her head, low and smiled her sweet smile. Wilbert could feel his trousers tightening at the sight of her. She was dressed in a simple dark green gown, with half arm sized sleeves, and had a small, white cloak draped around her shoulders. Her dress did her body and chest justice. She walked gracefully over to the empty seat beside Wilbert and the head of the table, where Isolde was sitting. Jace, his squire, rushed to pull out her chair. Lady Esme was escorted by her handmaiden, Hannelore, a thin fourteen year old, one of the two handmaidens, gifted to her by Isolde and Maurice. Esmeralda gave her cloak to her. The girl made no objections, and waited until Esme took her place at the table before leaving to stand beside Jace, out of the way. As Esmeralda took her seat, the others joined her. Finally, now we can eat, Wilbert thought, hungry. He scarcely had food last night at the feast, and went to bed, famished. :Servers came into the apartment, and brought forth carts filled with excellent smelling pastries and breakfast drinks. As they awaited for them to begin serving them, Isolde reached for Esme's hand, a smile upon her face. "You simply look beautiful this morning, my lady Esmeralda. I much prefer your hair down." Isolde spoke, cunningly. :Esmeralda reached for her hair, touching it self consciously. "Thank you, my Queen. You are just as beautiful." She spoke politely, Wilbert was surprised to hear that her voice wasn't filled with nerves. If I was supping with my family for the first time, I would be pissing myself. Wilbert took a quick look to his family around the table. Dean was dressed in his Watchers uniform, he was on duty today, and throughout his lordship ceremony. His hair had been combed back, and the oil glistened in the morning light. His lady mother, Gwyneth, was dressed more casually, wearing a light purple simple dress with long sleeves. Her black hair had been tied back, not the style that Lady Esmeralda's was upon her welcoming yesterday. His lord father, Atticus, was wearing armour, with the Cunningham Clan crest upon it. His hair had been combed, but some strands were loose. Isolde wore her Queen Crown, proudly upon her head, and worn a black silk dress. She appeared to be more excited about this than Wilbert, which Wilbert found curious. Wilbert, however, wished that he had made a better attempt at dressing for the occasion. He donned the trousers that he wore last night to the feast, and chose an old shirt from his drawers. His lady mother and Isolde were revolted at the sight of him, while Dean just laughed. If Lord Atticus was disapproved of his appearance, he didn't say anything about it. But, Lady Esmeralda, was clearly trying to make this a good situation, so he might as well play the game. :"Jace, be a good squire, and pour my lady a goblet of lemon tea." He commanded of his squire. Jace took the order immediately, and filled her a goblet. "Thank you, my lord." She smiled, politely. :Wilbert nodded and watched as the servers began to bring over plates and bowls of the sweet food they had finished bring through. Five minutes of silence was broken, by Lord Atticus, who wanted to know more about Esme's home life. She answered him, politely. "My parents brought me up well, my lord. I was given a Lady Teacher at the age of ten, and excelled through all my lessons. I learned to ride a horse at thirteen years of age, and also learned to shoot a bow and arrow, alas, I have not touched one since my days in Greenbridge. My relations with my siblings are courteous enough, but I differ less to Charon, simply because we are near the same age. As for my parents, well, my mother expects me to be a noble young lady, giving my lord husband many sons to carry on our holdings, and many daughters, to carry on our seeds. My father, however, well as I am his eldest daughter, he is quite protective of me, but I think that will change, perhaps when I give him his first grandchild." Lord Atticus nodded along as she answered. Wilbert was happy to hear that she too wanted sons. If his father set her a test, she had surely passed it. Wilbert wouldn't have been able to give him an answer like that. There's something else about her, he thought witfully. :The rumours might have not touched Byde, but they did touch Woesien and other places. The rumours of how Lady Esmeralda had been the one to push Lord Vincent to his death. At first, he refused to believe them, but when Dean returned, he questioned him about the rumours. At first, Dean wouldn't answer, but eventually he gave him his answers. "Some of the knights loved to talk, some in service to Esme said that she sometimes had bruises on her arms and other places, and some in the service to Vincent, well, let's just say that Vincent got angry with how courteous she was towards him. Of course, the Knights stopped talking those rumours after they bedded together for the first time." If those knights were true, then Esme was in every right to take his life from him. Or, mayhaps, the knights were false about their rumours, and Esme was innocent. Wilbert hoped it was the latter. Soon, the talk changed to the wedding. Esme seemed quite happy that most of it was planned. Isolde then changed the topic to what she would be wearing. :"I was hoping that you would join me this afternoon so we can discuss the flower assortments and your dress, I have it all prepared, there are just small alterations to be made to it." Isolde spoke cheerfully. Esmeralda titled her head slightly to the right. "I'm quite confused, am I not permitted to attend Lord Wilbert's lordship ceremony this afternoon?" She asked, her voice filled with a confused tone. :Lady Gwyneth laughed lightly and took a sip of her fruit wine before answering. "Oh no, my dear. You have been pardoned by the King. Most ladies don't like the ceremonies, besides. Too much time standing. We are women, we were not made to stand." Isolde joined in with their mothers laughter, and then Lady Esmeralda half-laughed too. After a few more plates of food, Wilbert saw his opportunity. He wiped his mouth clean with a linen cloth, curled it into a ball and placed it on his plate of food. He then pulled himself out of the table and stood up. :"My Lady Esmeralda, would you like to join me for a small walk around the Castle Gardens? They are simply a wondrous sight." Wilbert asked her kindly and politely. At first he thought she would refuse him, but then she surprised him by standing up beside him. "If it please our Queen, then I would be more than happy to, my lord." Lady Esmeralda spoke softly. :Both turned to face Isolde, she urged them to take their walk. They both said their goodbyes and left, Wilbert taking her left arm. There was perhaps an inch or two of a height difference between each other, but it was unoticable. Her handmaiden and his squire followed them out of the apartment. As they walked through the castle to the gardens, Esme pointed out that a man was following them. When Wilbert informed her that the man was his own personal guard, her nerves fell away. They left through the castle foyer and entered the gardens. Wilbert instructed Jace to await for him in the shade of the foyer, while Esmeralda sent her back to her bedchambers. They did not link their arms as they walked through the gardens. Wilbert pointed out a flower now and again, Esme lighting up at the sight of them. After their short and brisk walk, they found themselves near a sitting area. Esme smoothed down the back of her skirt, before taking a seat. Wilbert shared a look with his own personal guard, Ralph, his name was. They met when Wilbert took Clanton Gardens from the Clent's. At first, he wasn't so fond of the man, but after bonding over drinks, they became common friends. :"The Secret Keeper is having me watched again." She said quietly, but not quietly enough for Wilbert to miss it. He joined her on the seat, not caring if he dirtied his breeches. "You have met Lord Eion?" He asked her, curiously. :She nodded. "Yes, he payed a visit to my bedchamber, about ten minutes after I arrived to my new room." Interesting, but he needed more information. "What did he speak to you about, my lady?" Esmeralda laughed at the question, and Wilbert realised he forgot his manners. He shouldn't have asked her that. :"My lady I apologise I..." He was cut off by her lips. She pressed them lightly to his own, ever so lightly. Her lips felt warm and tasted sweetly like lemon and freshly baked breakfast muffins. She pried open his mouth and their tongues touched for a few seconds, but Wilbert wanted more. He hadn't been intimate with a woman since he pledged his bed to her. He truly did not expect this from her. She pulled away, leaving Wilbert breathless. She licked her lips. "I'm sorry, my lord. I couldn't resist. I just had to see what you were like to kiss. I apologise if I have displeased you." She whispered. Wilbert looked into her eyes. She truly meant it, he thought to himself. He waved a hand to Ralph, who nodded and began to walk away. He would probably go and speak with Jace, or would wait patiently. Once he was gone, Wilbert pulled Esme towards him, but she went a step further, by sitting on his lap, as they continued to kiss in the early morning sun. Wilbert opened his left eye to check if the boy was still watching them. He wasn't. Wilbert smiled and continued to kiss the lady on his lap, feeling sly as ever. ---- ← Previous chapter • Next chapter → Category:Kings and Queens Category:Wilbert chapters Category:Kings and Queens chapters